1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to entertaining devices and toys, particularly to interactive devices and toys for automatically supplying entertaining audible and/or visual output in response to a variety of occurrences, such as the spinning of a top and/or lighting of a candle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hanukkah (also spelled Hanukka, Chanukkah, etc.; plural Hanukkiot) is a yearly Jewish festival started approximately 2000 years ago. The Hanukkah festival lasts eight days, mostly in December. Millions of Jews worldwide celebrate it; Hanukkah is a fun and joyous festival.
A Hanukkiah and a dreidel are two traditional devices used in Hanukkah. This invention is described in terms of such devices to emphasize its uniqueness and significance to its users, and over the prior art. Nevertheless, other embodiments and combinations employing the present invention are possible.
Hanukkiot: The first most visible aspect of the observance of Hanukkah is lighting of the candles of a special Hanukkah Menorah (candelabrum), called a Hanukkiah (also spelled Chanukkiah, Chanukia, or similar). The terms xe2x80x9cMenorahxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cHanukkiahxe2x80x9d are often synonymously used, and are to be regarded as such throughout the specification and claims. Further the term xe2x80x9ccandlexe2x80x9d is intended to define a generally conventional, combustible candle, made of wax, tallow, paraffin, or similar slow-burning material, and enclosing a combustible wick, unless the term xe2x80x9celectrical candlexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9celectric flamexe2x80x9d is used.
Traditionally, the Hanukkiah is a multi-branched candelabrum holding up to nine candles in which one always stands out from the others, usually higher, or off to one side. Other than this there are no restrictions on the shape of a Hanukkiah, so artists can exercise a great deal of creativity in designing them. The candle that stands out is called the shamash (Hebrew: xe2x80x9cservantxe2x80x9d, also spelled shammes, shammash, shammas, etc.). The shamash (also called shamash candle) is used to light the other or xe2x80x9cdayxe2x80x9d candles, which represent the days of Hanukkah. The Hanukkiah includes nine open cups, recesses, or similar receptacles to hold the candles. Most Jewish homes worldwide have at least one Hanukkiah. During Hanukkah, family members light the candles of the Hanukkiah.
Ancient tradition prescribes a certain ceremony when lighting the candles. The ceremony is described here in detail to appreciate the invention fully. The ceremony is commonly conducted as follows: On the first night of Hanukkah, a first and new candle is placed at the far right of the Hanukkiah, in a holder. Next, a new shamash candle, being held by hand, is lit, e.g., by a match, and customary blessings are recited by the celebrants. During the recitation, the shamash is used to light the first candle. Then, the shamash is placed in its designated holder. At that time, it is customary to bless or sing to the words of Hanerot Hallalu (Hebrew), and sing the song Maoz Tzur (Hebrew)-also known as xe2x80x9cRock of Agesxe2x80x9d, to close down the lighting of the Hanukkiah ceremony for that night. The shamash and first candle are allowed to burn down. Thereafter, many Hanukkah songs are usually sung to celebrate the festival.
Similarly, on each night of Hanukkah, the ceremony is repeated. The burned-out candles from the day before are replaced by new ones, with one more day candle added each day, from right to left. The candles are lit and the songs and blessings are recited. The candles are usually lit by the shamash from left to right to honor to the newer candles first. On the eighth night of Hanukkah, all nine candles are lit. That concludes the festival and lighting ceremony. The lit candles are designed to burn a minimum of xc2xd hour and are allowed to burn down on their own.
Hanukkiot are made using a variety of materials, such as: glass, wood, plastics, ceramic, clay, stone, metal alloys, brass, gold, silver, etc. Their outer surface can be smooth, rough, engraved, molded, sculptured, machined, painted, etc., and they may be combined with various figurines.
Common Hanukkah candles are thin and long (tapers), usually 10 cm to 15 cm in length, though other dimensions are possible. The candles may be bought in a box that contain enough candles ( greater than 44) to last the eight nights of Hanukkah, allowing daily replacement. The candles are secured at the lower parts in their receptacles. The receptacles are designed to easily receive the candles so the user will have no difficulty replacing the candles each day without tools.
The most common and dominant Hanukkiot that can be found in the markets are those adapted to hold candles. The Judaica market is full of beautiful Hanukkiot, designed by many artists. Each year new designs appear. With some Hanukkiot, small oil lamps with floating wicks replace the candles.
Some Hanukkiot designs serve no practical function. These include two-dimensional pictorial illustrations of Hanukkiot, appearing mostly on cloth wall hangings, paintings, post cards, greeting cards, drawings, etc. Of course, pictorial Hanukkiot are not designed to hold combustible candles; they serve as passive ornaments.
A few weeks prior to Hanukkah, children are taught all about Hanukkah in every Jewish school around the world. They learn about the history involved, customs, foods, songs, blessings, and traditional stories. One or more Hanukkiah is placed for display in most classrooms. Further, Hanukkiot design exhibitions and competitions are held in schools.
Over the years, there has been little advancement with regard to Hanukkiot, apart from their artistic design. The majority of advancement has been in providing electric Hanukkiot. These include nine electric light bulbs or LEDs serving as electric candles or flames, and operated by an electric switch or switches. Electric Hanukkiot are relatively remote to the Hanukkah tradition.
The following patents relate to electric Hanukkiah (Menorah):
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,622 to Horowitz et al, Apr. 25, 2000, describes a wand activated electric Menorah.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,482 to Goldman, Mar. 16, 1999, describes a display device illustrating only a pictorial representation of a Menorah. It optionally includes an electronic circuit to operate a solenoid for advancing an indexed wheel indicating the day of Hanukkah.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,251 to Michael et al, Oct. 13, 1998, describes a two-dimensional, electrically illuminated, ornamental device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,492 to Donald, May 24, 1994, describes an electric Menorah that includes electric flames, and an electronic music sound chip operated by a switch.
U.S. Pat. 4,492,896 to Graham, Jan. 8, 1985, describes an electronic candle system where electric candles (light bulbs) are lighted on a touch of a hand-held wand.
Further, patented prior art that relate to general musical electric candles include:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,478 to Donald, Dec. 10, 1996, describes a food covering system that includes electric candles, and/or moving decorations, and/or a music device that are controlled by a switch, a microcontroller, and by a breath sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,750 to Lewis et al. Oct. 3, 1995, describes an, artificial tree with scent, sound and electric lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,645 to Martin, Dec. 29, 1992, describes an electric candle and music that are operated by a sound pick-up and shut by a breath sensor.
Still further, patented prior art that relate to musical, combustible, candles include the following:
A single candle having a light, heat or other sensing means embedded inside it, mostly along its wick, and being coupled to a music-producing circuit is shown in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,767 to Jin, Jul. 13, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,617, Dec. 3, 1991 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,119, Jan. 8, 1991 to Lin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,096 to Shin et al. Sep. 15, 1998; U.S. Pat. No, 5,015,175 to Lee, May 14, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,249 to Ruzek et al, Oct. 16, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,323 to Kim, Feb. 14, 1989; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,269 to Lin, Feb. 4, 1986. All of these relate to unique candles, where a flame sensing mechanism is located inside the candle, or wrapped around it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,135, Jul. 5, 1988, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,005, Oct. 15, 1991 to Kwok both show a musical candle device where a candle (except for its wick) is fully enclosed in a matching container. Music switching mechanism includes a thermal-conducting wire, an optical guide, or a photosensitive resistor being external to the candle to detect a flame. No provision is described for detecting the flame of an easily replaceable, non-confined, lit candle, as used with a Hanukkiah. The candle shown is replaced by opening a lid in the container. The candle and container have to match in their dimensions, and are shown in an awkward combination comprising many parts. Lastly, the flame detection arrangement described cannot identify when, say, the candle is just half-way or nearly all consumedxe2x80x94to switch-on the music circuit; therefore, the disclosed flame detection arrangement is limited in its application. Further, no provision is there for operating other electronic circuits by the flame.
A simple On/Off switch-operated musical candle device and holder, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,802 to Valentino, Oct. 7, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,478 to Greenblatt,: Jan. 31, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,490 to Chak, Apr. 22, 1997; and. U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,821 to Garcia, Jun. 25, 1985.
All of the above secular candles and Hanukkiot are relatively prosaic and do relatively little to stimulate the interest of children and adults.
The only advancement found that relates to candle-carrying Hanukkiot include those comprising a mechanical wind-up melody mechanism-a music box drum. The drum is manually wound for operation, and started by hand-sliding a small lever. It usually plays the tune Maoz Tzur by individual notes. The disadvantage of these Hanukkiot is in the use of the old-fashioned mechanical wind-up mechanism. It is generally unreliable, prone to breakage, and monotonous. Further, it must be manually wound prior to use, and it plays only musical notes. This mechanism has also been incorporated in electric Hanukkiot.
Dreidels: Another important visible aspect of Hanukkah is the playful use of a dreidel (also spelled Draydel, or similar). Traditionally, a dreidel is a four-sided top with a Hebrew letter on each side (though other embodiments are possible). The dreidel is playfully used in Hanukkah by children and adults alike. It is usually spun by hand on a table or floor, for as long as possible.
Dreidels are made using a variety of materials, such as: glass, wood, plastics, ceramic, clay, stone, metal alloys, brass, gold, silver, etc. Artists exercise a great deal of creativity in designing them. As with Hanukkiot, each year new designs appear.
Over the years, there has been some technological advancement with regard to dreidels. Prior art dreidels and tops include a rotation-sensitive sound and light generating mechanism. More recent ones have a sequence of lighting patterns created by LEDs. There is also a top that records a few seconds of sound and will replay it when spinning, and another one that plays a traditional dreidel song, and says the Hebrew letter when it falls over.
The following patents describe playful devices for electronically emitting an output upon rotation or revolution:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,753 to William et al, Mar. 28, 1978, describes a sound generating flying saucer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,714 to John et al, Dec. 18, 1979, describes alighted and sounding toy, yo-yo, actuated by a centrifugal-switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,518 to Robert, May 4, 1982, describes an inertial device for sight and sound effects in rotating apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,542 to Marjan, Nov. 12, 1985, describes an illuminating spinning disc toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,303 to Paul, Feb. 4, 1986, describes a toy for electrically playing rhythmical melody upon rotation or revolution thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,727 to Lanius, Sep. 19, 1989, describes a toy including centrifugal-switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,966 to Stephen et al, Aug. 11, 1998, describes a rotating toy, such as a top or yo-yo, with electronic display mechanism that permits the display of letters.
Other playful items of rotation include:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,499 to Jacob, Aug. 30, 1977, describes a whirl toy having means for lighting a light when the toy is whirled about in a circular path.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,442 to Joseph, Jul. 30, 1991, describes an illuminating wand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,340 to Madelyn, Apr. 28, 1992, describes a: musical and lighted Hula Hoop.
Also, the markets include a large range of responsive devices and toys that respond to external events to perform some entertaining output. These external events include light, sound, and motion, radio-frequency, infra-red, and ultrasonic sound detection, etc.; and complementary entertaining output include light switching, toy movement, sound output etc. To summarize, there exist a variety of candle devices, responsive devices for providing an entertaining output, and spinning or rotating devices for providing an output. However, there exist no operative association of such devices, let alone one that involves a Hanukkiah and a dreidel pair.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the invention are to provide:
a new entertaining device and a toy concept, and
a device of the foregoing type which involves an operational association between a responsive entertaining device and a transmitting spinning/rotating device, and
a device of the foregoing type where the concept is embodied in a Hanukkiah and dreidel pair.
Other objects and advantages are:
to provide an active Hanukkiah comprising audible, motional and/or light output, for entertaining users through the sense of sound and sight;
to provide a Hanukkiah for complementing the Hanukkah candle lighting ceremony by automatically supplying the closing song of Maoz Tzur as the shamash is traditionally placed in its holder, and for providing the correct lyrics of Hanukkah songs and assist the gatherings in pacing their singing;
to provide a way to surprise someone who first use such Hanukkiah, and who is unfamiliar with its features;
to provide an improved teaching, motional, and entertainment tool for Hanukkah;
to provide a Hanukkiah being responsive to a predetermined remote occurrence for activating its entertaining outputs;
to provide a transmitting dreidel, complementary to the responsive Hanukkiah, for remotely controlling at least one of the Hanukkiah""s entertaining outputs upon its spinning;
to provide such transmitting spinning device for remotely controlling other responsive devices; and
to provide a plurality of electrical and mechanical building blocks for each of the mentioned devices to provide wide range of combinations, allowing a large market selection.